Spying On The Date
by BestYinXYangFanEver
Summary: What happens when Yin goes on a date with a new guy in town! What happens when Yang spys on them! YinXYang. No Flames Please. Please R&R. Third Story.
1. Spy On The Date!

**Hey what's up people I'm here with a new Yin x Yang fic.**

**Hope Ya Like It XD!**

**This is for you sis love ya=)**

**Please review.**

**Also Yin and Yang are 11 in this.**

**ENJOY!  
=======================================================================**

Yin was dressing up she was going on a date with a guy. She was so happy.

Yang walked in the room and looked at Yin with a weird glance.

"Yin what are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Oh Yang I was gonna tell you later but I might as well now, I'm going on a date with a nice  
cute guy he just moved here, and I met him at the mall yesterday, I ran into him and showed  
him around town then he asked me on a date." Yin replied.

Pure jealousy ran through Yang's mind.

"Stupid cute guys, why can't I be one of them," Yang said in his mind.

Yin saw Yang didn't reply.

"Yang are you ok?" Yin asked worried.

"What...oh uhmm yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Yang said.

"Are you sure Yang, you're acting pretty weird," Yin said.

"How Would You Know!" Yang yelled, and with that he walked into their room and slammed  
the door shut.

"What's up with him?" Yin asked herself.

About 10 minutes later.

Yin walked in their room and saw Yang playing a hand-held video game.

"Oh uhmm Hi Yang," Yin said.

"Hey Yin, sorry I was and idiot, I lost control," Yang said.

"It's ok Yang," Yin replied. "Well I need your help," Yin said.

"What's up?" Yang asked he was to busy in his video game to look at Yin.

"Can I get your opinion on this outfit?" Yin asked.

Yang suddenly decided to put down the video game, and look at Yin and when he did.  
Yang was so shocked by her outfit it was a very short red dress with glittering sparkles.  
He just wanted to drool so badly, his heart was speeding up, from normal to very fast.

"Wow! It's...Amazing," Yang said.

"You really think so?" Yin asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yang replied.

Yin just giggled a little for Yang's opinion. She looked in his eyes and turned around.

"Well bye Yang," Yin said.

"See Ya," Yang replied.

And with that Yin headed downstairs.

"Master Yo, I'm leaving," Yin yelled.

"Ok have fun." Master Yo said.

"I will," Yin replied. Then she went out the door.

Yang watched Yin leave from the window.  
He always thought she was so beautiful and  
he always wanted to be near her to protect  
her and comfort her every minute of every  
day.

Then an idea came up in Yang's head. He decided to spy on Yin  
and her date, although he didn't want Yin to think he was a  
bad brother so he decide to call it protecting her, although deep  
inside him it was spying.

He ran downstairs and then ran to the door.

"Master Yo, I'm going out to do boy stuff." Yang yelled.

"Whatever," Master Yo said eating an pretzel and watching TV.

Then Yang walked and headed to the park.

As he got there he looked around until he saw Yin and her date!

Yang hid behind a bush to spy on her.

Luckily for him he brought a microphone to hear them with so he plugged  
one side in his ears and stuck the microphone through the bush to hear them.

"Hahaha! That's so funny," Yin said.

"I know right," her date said.

"Oh Shane you're so dreamy," Yin said.

"Oh Shane you're so dreamy," Yang mocked in a girly voice.

"Well I'm more dreamier then him," Yang whispered.

"Aww thanks Yin," Shane said.

Then they leaned forward and kissed right on the lips.

Yang gasped and he was so mad he always wanted him to be her  
first kiss so badly but now it's over and his instincts took control of him.  
He jumped out from his hiding place.

"Hey no one can kiss my sister!" Yang yelled.

Yin was so shocked to see her brother spying on them like that.

"Yang! How could you do this?" Yin yelled.

"Hey who is this guy?" Shane asked.

"He's my brother," Yin replied.

Yang knew he blew his cover and he looked in Yin's eyes, which were  
filled up with tears.

"Yin I-"

"I HATE YO YANG!" Yin yelled, and ran away crying.

"Look what you did, how could she ever like you as a brother?" Shane said as  
he walked off.

Yang knew what he did he was so guilty he ruined his sister's date and now  
she hates him. He had to find her and make things right again.  
==============================================================================

**Well that's the end of chapter 1, I think this story will have  
just 2 chapters in this mabey.**

**Please review.**

**No Flames.**

**LOVE YA SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH SIS *HUGS AND KISSES*^_^**

**Well BYE FOR NOW SEE YA LATER:)**


	2. Secret Place

**Hey I'm here with my last chapter of this story.  
Hope Ya Like It!=)**

**I know this is a short fanfic but I'm running out of ideas,  
and if I don't get a new idea I'll just quit writing stories.**

**This is for ya sis LOVE YAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Amber + Agus = BFF/SISTERS FOR LIFE!**

**ENJOY!=) PLEASE REVIEW NO FLAMES!  
===========================================================**

Yin was running as fast as she could, she made it back to the Dojo.  
But instead she went into a a small building on the roof of the Dojo  
that no one except for her knew about. She went inside shut the  
door and sat in the corner of the secret place and cried her eyes out.

She was so sad and lonely just to be there alone she lost her date,  
dignity, and even worse she might lose her brother she just said  
she hated him and she regrets that. It was not true. But She can't  
put those words back in her mouth no matter what.

She just sat there and kept crying.

_Meanwhile:_

Yang was running all over town looking for Yin.

"YIN! Where are you!" Yang yelled.

He then rushed into the Dojo and saw Master Yo.

"Master Yo, is Yin here?" Yang asked.

"No I saw her outside but no she's not here," Master Yo replied.

Yang ran outside and didn't give up on looking for Yin.

"YIN!" Yang yelled.

Yin was crying so much she didn't here Yang at all. She just  
kept on crying.

Yang heard a crying voice and it was Yin he climbed on the roof  
and followed the crying voice. Then he saw a small door he  
wondered what it was but the voice was coming from inside,  
so Yang opened the door and saw Yin crying in her hands  
covered in complete sorrow, and pain.

He rushed up and hugged her, Yin was shocked that Yang found her  
but with no hesitation she hugged back and cried in his shoulder.  
She was so sad, but also happy to be in her brother's arms.  
She was so warm, so comfortable, so in LOVE!

Yang let go of Yin and started to talk.

"Yin I'm so sorry I ruined your date and I know you hate me  
but I was just...just...Jealous ok I said it, I was jealous  
beacuse...I...I...I love you more then a sister, Yin!" Yang yelled.

Yin stood there in shock.

Yang was about to run out but he heard a voice.

"Yang wait!" Yin called out.

"What?" Yang asked.

"I...I love you to Yang," Yin replied.

Yang was just so happy and his heart just jumped up  
and exploaded in a million other hearts.

Yang then gave Yin a hug.

_Later That Day:_

Yin and Yang were watching the lovely stars in the sky.

Yang then got a great idea, got out a peice of paper and wrote  
something down. Then he handed it to Yin.

Yin opened it up and it read...

_If I could take a star from the  
sky for everytime you've made  
me smile=)_

_The whole night time sky would  
be in the palm of my hand=)_

Yin cried a tear of happines and hug Yang  
FOREVER AND EVER=)

_**The End XD  
**_===================================================================

**Well that's it for this fanfic.**

**I need an new idea or I will never write stories again.  
I need another Yin x Yang idea.**

**Please review.**

**No flames please.**

**LOVE YA MORE THEN ANYTHING SIS!**

**This is once again Amber signing off BYE!**


End file.
